The Surprises of High School
by BananaRamama
Summary: Alvin,Simon,and Theodore are in high school!The school is going on a field trip that will leave the boys lost and possibly worse. But they also have a new girl to look after while they're there. Sucky Summary. R
1. Meet the New Girl

**The Surprises of High School**

**This is my first Chipmunk Fanfic so please, bare with me lol. Hopefully the second chapter (if anybody happens to like this one and wants me to write more) will be better. My first chapter always sucks. Alvin is 15, Simon is 16, and Theodore is 14 and this takes place on a Friday, during lunch at school. Just so you know. Enjoy:)  
**

"Awww, come on Ms. Jones! Chicken nuggets again?!" Alvin moaned as he looked into the bin of chicken nuggets behind the glass window that separated him from the lunch lady. "Yes Alvin, now either eat it or don't eat at all." She said, starting to get irritated by Alvin's weekly complaining of the lunch food. "Alright, alright, I'll eat it. But only because I'm hungry." He said as he grabbed a light blue tray off of the rack. He proceeded down the line where he grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and paid for his so called "lunch".

As he exited the line he scanned the cafeteria of high school kids ranging from 9th to 12th grade for his brothers. He spotted Theodore at a table near the back windows. "You're actually going to eat chicken nuggets again? I thought you didn't like them?" Theodore asked as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "I don't like them! I'm only eating them because I'm hungry and don't feel like waiting 3 more hours until I get home to eat." Alvin said as he took a seat across from Theodore.

"Hey guys!" Simon said as he approached the table and taking a seat next to Theodore. "I thought you didn't like the school's chicken nuggets?" Simon asked Alvin with a furrowed brow. "I DON'T LIKE THEM!" He yelled as he slapped his hand against his forehead in irritation. "Why don't you like them?" Theodore asked curiously. "Because they are fake." Alvin said as he forced himself to take a bite of the chicken nugget. "Huh?" Theodore responded, obviously confused by his brothers answer. "He means processed, meaning that their made up of different left-overs of other chickens." Simon explained to his little brother. "Oh….ew!" Theodore said as he spat out the piece of chicken he was currently chewing on.

"Ok, enough about me and what I won't eat and to you about why you were late getting in here?" Alvin asked as he gave up on the chicken and went to eating his broccoli and cheese. "I was in the library helping a girl check out her textbooks." He said as he took out a ham and cheese sandwich that he had packed that morning. "Who's the girl?" Alvin asked teasingly. "She's a new girl. Her name is Kaitlin Ray, and no I don't like her that way. She's just a really sweet girl who I happen to be friends with." Simon said as he backed himself up. "You like who?" Theodore asked, overhearing the conversation. "I don't like her! She's my friend!" Simon argued as he sat his sandwich down.

"Over there, there she is." He said as he pointed to the table diagonal from them. The boys studied the table to try and find the girl amongst the sea of other girls. "Hey, Kaitlin!" Simon yelled as he began to wave his hand. A girl with straight, shoulder length, brown hair, and green eyes turned to look at them. As soon as she recognized who it was she smiled and returned the wave. Simon motioned for her to come over. She nodded, picked up her book bag and made her way over to the boy's table.

"Hi Simon, thanks for rescuing me. I don't think I could have listened to those girls gossip another minute. There too happy for me." Kaitlin laughed. As she sat her checkered book bag down on the table. "No problem. Uh Kaitlin, I would like to introduce you to my brothers I was telling you about in the library. This is Theodore and this is Alvin." He said as he gestured to each of his brothers. "Hi Theodore." She said as she shook his hand. "Hi Alvin. Well I definitely won't be forgetting your name." Kaitlin giggled. "Why?" He asked. "Because of your hoodie." She said as she pointed to his red hoodie with the yellow "A" on the front. "Oh." He laughed, getting what she meant by the statement. "And I hope you aren't eating that nasty fake chicken?" Kaitlin asked with disgust as she pointed to the chicken on his tray. "No, I hate it." Alvin said. "Me too, but that's probably because I'm a vegetarian." She explained.

"Where did you transfer from?" Theodore asked suddenly. "I'm from California." She said as she brushed a piece of dirt off of her purple tank top with the black and pink swirls on it. "You're a beach girl? Did you surf?" Alvin asked. "Yep, and I also skateboard. But I surfed more when I was in Cali and skateboard more down here." She said. "That sounds like fun. You aren't going to find any girl who surfs here." Simon said as he disposed of his sandwich wrapper in his brown paper bag. "It is fun. I recommend you guys try it whenever you get the chance to." Kaitlin suggested. Before they could finish their conversation the bell rang, which signaled that lunch was over.

"Hey, what classes do you have for 3rd and 4th?" Simon asked as they stood up from the table. "Umm, I have Mrs. Sink for Environmental Science next and then Mr. Matheson for Psychology 4th." She said as she slung her book bag onto one shoulder. "Cool, you have 3rd with me!" Simon said as they walked over to the disposal bins. "Awesome, you can show me where it is." She said. "You also have 4th with Alvin." Simon pointed out.

Kaitlin looked over at him, a look of surprise displayed on her face. "You're taking psychology? You don't come across as the type that would take that class." She said. "Well, I didn't want to, but they needed some more people in the class, so they put me in it." He sighed. "How many people are in it?" She asked. "Now that you're here, six total." He said. "Wow, sounds like a pretty boring class." She laughed. "It is." Alvin assured her. "Well, I'll see you then." She said as she began to walk off with Simon. "Bye Theodore, bye Alvin!" She called to them as she turned to wave before disappearing into the crowd of kids in the hallway.

**There you go! The first, and sucky, chapter of my so far lame story! if you want to see a pic of Kaitlin, let me know and I will send you a link because for some reason it wont show up on here.Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know what you think!!**


	2. Show Me Some School Spirit

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 2: Show me some school spirit**_

**I'm back! And with a new chapter! I just want to thank...for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I want to thank...for pointing out that Alvin is 10 minutes older than Simon is. So Alvin and Simon are both 16 in my story, but I am going to keep Theodore 15 because I want him to be the youngest. Alright, on with the story!**

"Thanks for showing me where the class is." Kaitlin said as she entered room S-4, right behind Simon. "It was no problem, plus, we do have the class together." Simon said as he walked to his seat in the back of the room. "Hello, you must be the new student." Mrs. Sink said. "Yes, I'm Kailtin Meadows." Kaitlin said as she shook hands with the teacher. "Well, it's wonderful to have you here in our environmental science class. If you need any help, you can ask me or if I'm not available go to Simon Seville." Mrs. Sink said as she gestured to the chipmunk wearing the blue hoodie at the back of the class. "Oh, Simon has been helping all day actually." Kaitlin said as she smiled at Simon. "He has? Well that's wonderful. Please, take the seat behind him." the teacher said, after handing Kaitlin her syllabus and a few papers she would need to fill out she took her seat behind Simon.

"She's really nice." Kaitlin said as she set her stuff beside her desk. "Here, you dropped this." A girl said, who was sitting right beside Simon, said as she held out a purple pencil to Kaitlin. "Thanks, it must of rolled out of my book bag."Kaitlin said as she took the pencil from her and placed it on her desk.

"Kaitlin, this is Jeanette Miller, a long time friend of me and my brothers." Simon said as he introduced the Chipmunk girl with blue eyes, glasses, and brown hair. "It's nice to meet you Kaitlin." Jeanette said as she shook hands with her. "It's not to mee you Jeanette." Kaitlin said as she gaver her a smile.

After a worksheet and a long slideshow of how the environment was getting worse the bell that signaled that 3rd period was over rang. "Do you still want me to walk you to your 4th period class?" Simon asked as he walked with Kaitlin down the hall. "If you wouldn't mind?" Kailtin said as she adjusted her book bag. "Sure, it's no problem. My class is upstairs anyway." Simon said as he walked up the crowded steps.

"Here's your class." Simon said as he stopped next to the door of room 106. "Thank you, it's much appreciated." Kaitlin said as she stepped inside the door. "Keep him out of trouble." Simon said as he pointed to Alvin. "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny!" Alvin said, unenthustiactically. "Bye Kaitlin." Simon waved. "Bye Simon!" Kailtin said as she walked over to the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlin Meadows. Is there anything I need for this class." She said as she approached his desk. "Nope, you don't need anything except a notebook and a pencil or pen. And you can grab a Psychology book right there." Mr. Matherson said as he pointed to the pile of book against the wall. "Take a seat over there next to Mr. Seville. Hopefully you can keep him from causing trouble." The teacher said. "What is with eveybody and me causing trouble?" Alvin asked. "Alvin." Mr. Matherson said. "Yeah?" Alvin answered. "Shut up." He said from behind his desk as the class began to laugh. "I like this teacher already." Kaitlin laughed as she sat down next to Alvin. "Yeah, I guess you could say he is, Aint that right baldy!" Alvin said as he flashed the teacher a smile. "Whatever fur ball." Mr. Matherson said as he rolled his eyes. "How come we haven't started working on something yet?" Kaitlin asked as she glanced around at the empty desks in the room. "Because we are getting ready to have a pep rally." Alvin said as he propped his feet up on the desk. "Really? I love pep rallies! Didn't I decide to come to this school at the right time." Kaitlin smiled. "At this time would the Senior report to the gym." The principle announced over the speaker system. Everybody got up and exited the room, leaving only Alvin and Kaitlin in the class room. "You two are Juniors?" Mr. Mattherson asked. They both nodded. Kaitlin got up from her seat and walked over to the bulletin board that was plastered with pictures of students.

"Awww." She exclaimed as she examined one particular picture. "What?" Alvin asked as he hurried over beside her. "It you and your brothers when you and simon were sophomores and Theodore was a freshman." She said as she pointed to the picture. Alvin leaned over and looked at the picture. Sure enough, it was a picture of when they were taking Theodore to his first class on his first day in the high school. "Wow, I remember that day. Theodore was so scared. But me and Simon assured him that he would be ok." He said. "Was he?" Kaitlin asked. "He was in the nurses office crying before 2nd period even came around." He laughed. Kaitlin began to laugh.

"Poor Theodore, he must of been under alot of pressure." She said. "Yeah, we all were, Ian was still trying to get us to come with him on tours. And we hadn't done a tour in over 5 years." He explained. "I remeber seeing you guys on tv and them saying that you guys were being overworked. I was so young back then. I was obsessed with you." She said as she continued to stare at the picture. "Really? That's pretty cool. So I'm guessing you used to have all our cds." He said as he leaned against the board. "Had, I still have them. Just they're on my iPod." She laughed. "Seriously?" Alvin asked, laughing slightly. "Yeah, look." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hot pink iPod nano. After turning it on she scrolled through the music until she reached the section labeled "Alvin and the Chipmunks". "Oh my god, you really do! Do you have our recent one on there?" He asked entertained by the thought of someone still listening to them. She nodded and scrolled down again.

"People still listen to you. If you were to do a concert, it would sell out quickly." She said as she turned it off and slid it back into the pocket of her black pants. "We know, its just that ever since the whole Ian accident we just dont like doing concerts our tours anymore." He explained, a sort of sadness in his tone. "It's ok, you don't have to worry about that now. Now your among friends." She said as she patted him on the back. "You're right, plus I'm way to cool to worry about that kind of stuff. " He said as he flipped his red hood up over his head. "If you say so." She said as she shoved him, playfully. "Please release all Juniors to the gym at this time." The principle announced. "Finally." Alvin said as he grabbed his stuff off of his desk. "Hey Alvin, do you mind if I put my stuff in your locker so I don't have to go downstaris." Kaitlin asked as she slung her book bag on her shoulder. "I don't mind." He said as he exited the room with Kaitlin.

After stopping off at Alvin's locker they headed straight for the gym. Students were already pouring into the gym. When Alvin and Kaitlin walked into the gym they were met by Simon and Theoder screaming at them from the bleachers. They made their way to the very top where they were sitting. "Hi Kaitlin!" Theodore said with a smile plastered on his face. "How did you get in here before us?" Kaitlin asked. "I got him out of class early so he could sit with us." Simon said. "Well that was nice of you." Kaitlin said. "Move over Theodore." Alvin said as he sat next to him.

"Hey Kaitlin!" A voice called out to her. Kaitlin turned around to see Jeanette. "Hey Jeanette!" Kaitlin said as stepped down a row of bleachers to her. "Kaitlin I would like you to meet my sisters. This is Brittany and this is Eleanor." Jeanette said as she introduced each of her sisters. "Brittany, Eleanor, this is Kaitlin Meadows." She told them. "Nice to meet you!" Eleanor said as she shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Kaitlin smiled. "Your shirt is gorgeous!" Brittany said as she examined Kaitlin's shirt. "Thank you, I love your skirt." Kaitlin said. "Are those boys causing you any trouble?" Brittany asked as she gave Alvin the evil eye, which he returned. "No, they're really nice to me, but if they do cause me any trouble you'll be the first ones to know." Kaitlin said as her and the other girls began to laugh.

Kaitlin and the chipettes talked until the last class of freshmen were in the bleachers. "Alright everyone, sit down. Tonight is our big football game against our rivals over at Phyllis High School. So I want to see you all there to cheer on your team. So to get this rally started lets bring out your players of the Carson High School football team!!!" The coach announced as the players came running onto the gym floor. The crowd began to cheer as the began to do their team chant. "These guys right here are going to lead us to victory!" The coach yelled as the team busted into cheers.

"But right now, we are going to let our cheerleading squad!" He cheered as the cheerleading squad took their positions in the middle of the floor. "This is awesome!" Alvin said as he clapped with the other guys. "No, this is degrating. Could there skirts get any shorter?" She said as she crossed her arms. "I've seen shorter." Simon said. "Simon!" Jeanette said as she turned around and slapped him on the arm. "I don't care anymore. I will never appreciate the stripper squad." She hissed as she stared at the barely dressed girls.

After an hour of cheers and games the coach came back to the floor. "Now, we're going to ask the cheerleaders to come back out." He said. "Great." Kaitlin sighed. "They are going to start the Love Train!" He said as the cheerleaders grabbed a few people from the bleachers. They grabbed each other's waist as the began to job around the gym floor as the music bumped. Slowly kids were pouring from the bleachers to join the train. "I want to join." Theodore said. "Then let's go!" Kaitlin said as she grabbed Theodore's hand. "Come on, you guys are coming too!" She said as she grabbed Simon and Alvin's hand and pulled them to their feet. She ran down to the floor and grabbed onto Theodore's shoulder's (because of his height). Alvin grabbed Kaitlin's waist while Simon grabbed Simon's shoulder. Soon after the chipettes also joined in. Before they new it almost the whole gym was in on the fun.

The music stopped and they all returned to their seats in the bleachers. "Now before we let you guys go home, don't forget that the Juniors are going on a field trip tomorrow to the rainforest. If you haven't paid for your plane ticket, you can pay tonight at the game. Now go home!" The coach yelled. Everybody began pouring out of the stands and into the hallway. "Here you go." Alvin said as he handed Kaitlin her book bag. "Are you coming to the game tonight?" Theodore asked. "If I can get a ride." Kaitlin said as she walked outside with them. "We can take you! We're going!" Theodore said. "Yeah, we can pick you up and take you home." Simon said. "Cool, let me give you my address and phone number." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her information. "Who do I need to give this to?" She asked. "Me!" Theodore said but was interrupted by Alvin. "I'll take that." He said as he took the paper from her and placed it in the pocket of his jeans. "See you guys tonight!" She said as she got on her bus.

"Tonights going to be very interesting with Kaitlin there." Simon said as he fumbled through his pockets for the car keys. "She's fun!" Theodore said as Simon unlocked the door. "She is pretty cool." Alvin laughed. "Don't even think about it Alvin. She has a brain unlike the girls you are used to dating." Simon said as he got into the driver's seat. "Hey, whats wrong with dating cheerleaders?" He asked as he got into the passenger's seat.

**There you go! Another chapter to a pretty crappy story. If anyone has any suggestions let me know. I would really appreciate it! Just to inform you I am currently writting another story (I know haven't even barely started this one and I'm writting another one) It's based on an awesome dream I had and I just have to write it down or I wont be able to live it down. And yes it is an Alvin and the Chipmunks story. It takes place 2 or 3 years after the CGI movie. So look out for it!!No Go And Review!!!Please!!!!**


	3. You Want a Piece of Me?

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 3: You Want a Piece of Me**_

**I'm back!!! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I have been having a lot of work to do for school. But because I have been working so hard and stressing myself out lately, my friend got me a bootleg of Alvin and the Chipmunks (I'm still going to buy the DVD when it comes out because of all the special features!!). What a wonderful way to relax after school. lol. Well here is chapter 3, and it does have some curse words in it. Just thought I would warn you. Enjoy!**

"Hey Dave, we're getting ready to leave!" Alvin yelled from downstairs as he adjusted his hat. "Where are you going?" Dave asked as he walked to the top of the steps. "We're going to the football home-game." Simon said as he grabbed the car keys off of the counter. "But first we got to pick up Kaitlin!" Theodore said excitedly. "Who's Kaitlin?" Dave asked, curious of who this new girl was as he made his way down the stairs. "He name is Kaitlin Meadows and she is a new girl at our school." Simon said. "Yeah! She's really nice!" Theodore added. "Yeah, she's cool." Alvin said. "How old is she?" Dave asked, wondering if she was close to the boy's age. "She's 17 and a Junior like Alvin and I. She actually has Environmental Science with me and Psychology with Alvin." Simon pointed out. "Well that's good, I'm glad that you boys are helping her fit in." Dave said as he began to retreat to the music room. "And Alvin.." Dave said. "Yeah Dave?" Alvin turned to ask him. "Don't get her into trouble." He said as he continued to the room. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"We have to call Kaitlin to let her know were on our way!" Theodore blurted out. "Well don't look at me. Alvin has her number." Simon said as he and his brother turned to their older brother. "Oh yeah." Alvin said as he pulled out the crumbled up piece of paper in his pocket with Kaitlins name, address, and phone number on it. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off of the counter and immediately began to dial the numbers on the paper. As soon as the he heard the first ring on the other line he put the phone on speaker phone. It rang three more times before someone answered.

"Hello?" The female voice, that definitely wasn't Kaitlin's, answered. "Uh, Hi, is Kaitlin there?" Alvin asked as his brothers watched him, listening as well. "Yes, she's in her room getting ready to go somewhere. Is this Alvin?" She asked. "Yes, me and my brothers are supposed to pick her up and take her to the football game tonight." He said as he hopped up on the counter. "Ok, I'll get her for you." The woman, who was probably her mother said. They listened as a faint noise came from the phone. It got louder after awhile. Soon it was really loud a clear that it was music. "Kaitlin! Kaitlin!" They heard her mother call from the other end of the phone. Evidently the music was coming from Kaitlin's room. After her mom called her name a third time she just decided to open the door. Soon the music was even clearer and so was the voice of a sining Kaitlin.

_**I'm miss American dream since I was seventeen don't matter if I step on the scene or shrink away to the Philippines. They still gonna put pictures of my dairiar in the magazine. You want a piece of me. I miss bad media karma another day another drama guess I can't see the harm in working and being a mom. And with a kid on my arm Im still an acceptation to fame. You want a piece of me? I miss lifestyles of the rich and famous. You want a piece of me? I'm miss Oh my god that Britney shamus. You want a piece of me? I'm miss she's to big no she's to thin. You want a piece of me?**_

"Kailin, it's Alvin!" her mom yelled as she walked into the room. "What!" Kaitlin yelled in surprise. she rushed over to her stero and quickly turned it off. "Here, talk to him." Her mom said as she handed her the phone. Kaitlin took the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Kaitlin this is Alvin. Are you ready to go?" He asked her. "Yeah, just need to put some shoes on." She said as she started frantically looking for a pair of tennis shoes. "Well, we're getting ready to leave. We should be over at your house in a couple of minutes." He said. "Ok, I'll see you in a few." She said. "Ok, bye." Alvin said as he hung up the phone.

"She's ready, just putting on some shoes." Alvin said as he jumped off of the counter and went to hang the phone back up. "Alright, then lets go." Simon said as he opened the door and went out to the car. Alvin and Theodore followed close behind. Within 20 minutes they pulled up in front of a 2 story brick house.

Simon honked the horn to signal that they were there. The front door of the house swung open and Kaitlin came running out. She turned around for a second to wave goodbye to her mom the started to walk over to the car. "You're outfit is cool!" Theodore said as he leaned out the back window as he admired Kaitlin's choice of clothing. She was wearing a white and blue school jersey with the number 12 in white on the back that was tied in the back with a hair bow so it came just above her belly button, blue jean shorts, white belt, with and blue and white knee high socks and white tennis shoes. "Thanks Theo! Nice mustang!" she said as she got closer to the silver mustang that was parked in her driveway. "Thanks, but it was Alvin's idea to get it. I wanted to get something a little more conservative." Simon said as he unlocked the passenger door."Well, I think it was a good choice. I get to ride in the stang!" Kaitlin said as she opened to door and climbed into the passenger seat. "Alright, lets get this show on the road!" Alvin said as he leaned in between Simon and Kaitlin. "Yeah!" Kaitlin cheered as she put her hair up into a high ponytail. Simon started the engine and pulled out of the Kaitlin's driveway.

There were already plenty of cars parked in the school parking lot when they arrived. It was 15 minutes till the game started, so of course everyone was there. "Did you bring your money for the field trip?" Simon asked as he hit the car alarm. "Yep, in my pocket." She said as she patted her side pocket. The four teenagers walked to the gate so they could pay to get in. They each pulled out 5 bucks to hand to the lady standing next to the gate. "I got yours." Alvin said to Kaitlin as he put his hand in front of her and paid for his and her way into the game. "Thanks Alvin, that's really sweet of you." She said as she walked past the gate with Theodore. "Smooth Alvin." Simon said sarcastically as he entered the gate. Alvin just laughed as he followed.

"Is there supposed to be a separate stand that I am supposed to go to so I can pay for the field trip?" Kaitlin asked as she scanned the stands. "Yeah, you're supposed to pay at the food stand." Alvin said as he pointed to the white building that was used as the food stand. "You guys can go on and get your seats, I'll meet you there." She said as she started to walk off. "No! We'll walk with you!" Theodore said as he chased after her. "Yeah, we aren't just going to let you walk off. You don't even know your way around yet." Simon said as he and Alvin walked after Theodore and Kaitlin.

After they had stood in line for about 2 minutes, they finally reached the front. "What can I do for you?" the blonde woman asked Kaitlin. "I need to pay for the field trip tomorrow." Kaitlin said politely. "Ok, that will be 160 dollars and I need your name." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper from under the counter. "My name is Kaitlin Meadows." She said as she pulled out the money from her pocket and handed it to the woman who scribbled down Kaitlin's name on the paper then placed it back under the counter. "You have to be at the school at 5:00 am tomorrow morning. You're allowed to wear your pajamas if you want because most of the kids are going to go straight back to sleep once we get loaded onto the bus. After that we will board a plane to go to Brazil." She explained. "We're getting on a plane to go to the Brazil! I didn't know we were going that far away! I don't like flying at all!" Kaitlin started to panic. "It's ok, we'll be there to coach you through it." Simon assured her. "We'll be by your side the whole time." Alvin added as he slung an arm around her shoulder, causing Simon to give him an evil look. Kaitlin took a deep breath then let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, but you have to promise you wont desert me." She said. "We promise." they said in unison. "Ok." she said, relieved.

They started off to find their seats but were stopped. "Hey Kaitlin babe. How about we use this time to get to know each other better?" A tall blonde haired boy with ice blue eyes said as he towered over Kaitlin. "No Matt." Kaitlin said as she tried to push past him. "Come on!" He said as he grabbed her by the hand. "I don't think so! Don't you grab me like that you piece of shit!" She said as she yanked her arm from him. "Hey you cant talk to me that way." He yelled at her. "I just did, didn't I?" She asked, getting a major attitude. "You shouldn't talk to your future boyfriend that way." He said, a smug grin spreading across his face. "You know you're a piece of work Matt. If you were put into the middle of a pack of hungry bears they wouldn't even eat you. And you want to know why?" She said, putting a hand on her hip. "Why?" He asked inching closer to her. "Because bears don't eat shit!" Kaitlin yelled, making Alvin laugh slightly. As soon as Matt caught on to what she had just said he was inches from her face and pissed off. "Uh-oh! This is not going to be good." Theodore said, worried of what Kaitlin and Matt might do.

**That's all for now! I already have the other half of chapter 4 written. Should have it posted by tomorrow or Saturday. The song "Piece of Me" is by Britney Spears. Just thought that the song and the title fit the chapter. In the next chapter you get to meet some of Kaitlin's family and how crazy they are! Lol. Just to let you guys know, I am going to have a link to my DA account in my profile with a picture for each of the chapters. The one for this one should be up by tonight. It is going to be off Kaitlin's outfit. And possibly the boys if it turns out right. Lol. Thanks for reading so please review!!! I love to hear from you guys!**


	4. Do You Wanna Leave?

**The Surprises of High School**

**Chapter 4: Do You Wanna Leave?**

_**Yay, I have written another chapter to the story!! I'm so glad that so many people like it! Seeing all of your reviews makes my day, so please don't stop! There will be no curse words in this chapter, so no need to worry. I don't want to offend any of my readers, whom I appreciate very much. Thanks VegetarianKitty for letting me slip by with the curse words on the last chapter. Hope they didn't make you want to stop reading. Well, enough with the chit chat an on with the 4th chapter!!**_

"Oh no, this isn't going to be good." Simon said as he watched Kaitlin and Matt inches from each other's face. Before Simon could even blink Kaitlin had drew back her fist and planted it square in Matt's face. Matt let out a shrill yell and stumbled back from Kaitlin, clutching his now bleeding nose. "You'll pay for that." Matt yelled as he walked off with his friends.

Kaitlin just stood there staring off into the distance with a stern look on her face and breathing heavily. "Kaitlin, are you ok?" Alvin asked as him and his brother's moved out from behind her. "That felt so good." Kaitlin said finally with a grin spreading on her face. "That was so cool." Theodore praised her. "Thanks, I couldn't just let him push me around." She said as she started to walk. "I can't believe you actually punched him" Simon said as he followed beside her. "Neither can I." She laughed. "Tonight is going good." Alvin said as he walked to the right of her. "Yeah, but now he ruined my excitement for the football game." She frowned.

"_I'm still waiting, come through the door. I'm killing time, you know, bleaching your clothes. I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire, and what I'm burning is your attire. Im getting restless, I'm getting tested. And I can't believe he's out every night and never checks in. Is he cheating, man I don't know. I'm looking round for something else to throw. I'm breaking dishes up in here. All night, uh-huh. I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights. I'm gonna fight a man tonight, I'm gonna fight a man tonight. I'm gonna fight a man, a man, a ma-a-a-a-an." _

Kaitlin's midnight blue sidekick rang. She quickly reached into the tiny side pocket of her shorts and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the football game with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."  
"No I haven't caused any trouble."

"What?"

"I didn't know tonight was the Super Bowl?!"

"I can!?"

"Hold on let me ask."

Kaitlin put the phone down away from her head. "Guys, my mom decided to wait

Until the last minute to tell me about the Super Bowl, and I really want to go so I can see my family. You wouldn't mind dropping me off would you?" Kailtin asked with pleading eyes. "Of course not." Simon replied with a smile. "Cool, my mom also said that you guys could come and hang out too." Kaitlin said as she brought the phone back up to her face. "That would be awesome." Alvin said quickly. "They said they would." Kaitlin told her mom and then hung up. "So you guys want to go ahead and leave?" Kaitlin asked as she slid the sidekick back into her pocket. "Yeah." All three of them said in unison.

When they reached Kaitlin's house there were 5 cars in the driveway. As soon as Simon put the car into park Kaitlin was ready to get out. Alvin opened the door and slid the seat back so her and Theodore could get out. Theodore hopped out first. Alvin held his hand out to help Kaitlin out. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed his hand as he helped her out of the backseat. "No problem." He said with a smile.

"Come on guys." She said as she led them to the front door. When she opened the door they were met by a bunch of guys cheering for the New York Giants! "What's up?" Kaitlin asked as she stepped into the living room with the boys right behind her. "Hey Kaitlin. Who are your friends?" An older man asked. "This is Simon, Alvin, and Theodore." Kaitlin said. "It's nice to meet you boys, feel free to help yourself to some food and drinks." He said before turning his attention back to the tv, just as the giants scored a touchdown. "Let's go grab some food." Kaitlin said as she took them to the kitchen where they loaded plates with food and got something to drink. After they had what they wanted Kaitlin led them up to her room upstairs.

"Feel free to sit anywhere you want." She said as she opened the door. Her room liked any ordinary teenage girls. "You weren't lying when you said you were a fan of our music." Alvin said as he pointed out the two Alvin and the Chipmunks posters on her wall. "Told ya." She said as she plopped down on her bed and placing her cup of Dr. Pepper in the floor.

"Are you guys going to make another album soon?" She asked as she took a bite of her hot dog. "Yeah, we are supposed to start working on it in about another month." Simon said as he sat in a purple mushroom chair in the corner. "We are still writing two songs though." Theodore said as he sat down in her white bean-bag chair. "I can't wait. Have you guys got any offers to do anything else besides music." Kaitlin asked as she moved her cup over for Alvin to sit down in front of the bed. " Yeah, were offered to do a movie and to do a book." Alvin said as he took a sip of Mountain Dew. "Did you guys take it?" She asked, curious. "No, I mean come on. Who would seriously go see a movie or read a book about us." Simon said. …..Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Kaitlin all look at the reader….. "Well, you never know." She said as she took another sip of her drink.

"KAITLIN, GET DOWN HER QUICKLY!!!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. "Crap, what's going on?" She asked as she rushed downstairs with the boys right behind her. "What's going on?" She panted as she reached her mom near the front door. "Look at your crazy uncle." Her mom said as she pointed to the pond in her front yard. Kaitlin's uncle was so drunk that he had actually fallen into the pond. "I DIDN'T SPILL MY BEER!" He yelled as he held the beer above his head. Everyone busted up laughing. "That was hilarious." Simon laughed. "That's my crazy family." Kaitlin laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Before they could shed another tear the lights went out. "AHHHH!" came a girly scream. "Theodore, your crushing me!" Alvin told his brother, who had gripped on to him for dear life. "Darn, the breaker needs to be flipped." Kaitlin's mother said. "Kaitlin go flip the breaker." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "I don't have any shoes on. Wait a minute. Alvin stay still." Kaitlin said. "Why?" He asked as he remained facing the door. Within seconds, Kaitlin had ran and jumped on to Alvin's back. "You're going to carry me outside." She said into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No problem." He said as he wrapped his hands under her legs while shooting Simon a smile. Simon just shook his head. He followed Kaitlin's directions until they were behind the house. "See that box? Open it up." She said as Alvin walked her over to it. He opened it and examined the numerous amounts of switches. Then she moved one arm from around his neck and flipped the third switch and the lights above them came on. "WE HAVE LIGHT!" She said happily. "Thanks for carrying me out here." She said. "It was my pleasure." He said as the walked back to the front of the house.

After staying another hour the boys had to go. "Thanks for staying!" Kailtin said. "No, Thank you." Simon said. "We had fun!" Theodore said as he followed Simon out of the door. "I hope we can do this again." Alvin said as he stood in the door way. "Of course." She smiled. "Don't I get a hug before I go?" He asked as he put his arms out. "I guess." She laughed, then leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her back. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said to them as they got into the car.

**There you go!! Its done!!! There isn't going to be a pic for this chapter but I am working on one of the boys and kaitlin. Its almost finished so keep checking my profile for the link. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review!!!**


	5. The Long Ride

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 5: The Long Ride**_

**The Fifth Chapter and I haven't got tired of this story yet!! I am going to continue to work on my other story it's just that I want to get some more of this done first because I have been having a lot of ideas for it lately. Well Thanks for all the reviews and here is the next chapter.**

Alvin had just laid on his bed from an eventful night with Kaitlin and his brothers. Even though it was 11:00pm and he had to be up at 4:00am to make it to the school at 5:00am the next day, he still didn't want to go to bed. So he flipped open his laptop and began to surf the web. Just as he was getting ready to log into his myspace he got an instant message from his yahoo messenger.

**Kaybo2778: **What's going on Captain! 

**Charmer5498: **Uh….who's this?

**Kaybo2778: **You know who I am!

**Charmer5498:** I think you might have me confused for someone else.

**Kaybo2778: **I can see you…….

**Charmer5498: **WHAT!!?? Ok now you're just freaking me out!

**Kaybo2778:** Calm down Captain! It's me! Kaitlin.

**Charmer5498: **Crap! You scared me. I thought you were one of those crazy stalker girls!

Wait…How did you get my messenger?

**Kaybo2778: **Simon gave it to me! I asked him a couple of minutes ago.

**Charmer5498: **Wait, you're talking to Simon on yahoo? When did you give him your

Yahoo messenger?

**Kaybo2778:** Yesterday.

**Charmer5498: **But you didn't give it to me! 

**Kaybo2778:** Well you didn't ask. ;)

**Charmer5498:** I'll remember that next time. lol.

**Charmer5498:** And why did you call me Captain?

**Kaybo2778: **It's the nickname I gave you! 

**Charmer5498:** You gave me a nickname? Wow, don't I feel special.  But, why

Captain?

**Kaybo2778:** Well, Simon told me about that time when you were about 10 and you guys

Had a crush on the chippettes and Britt didn't want to go to the ball

With you and Simon gave you this hypnotizing tape and you would

Sleepwalk as Captain Chipmunk! Lol. So now you are Captain!!

**Charmer5498:** HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?! 0o. Well, did he tell you about the

Time he made a potion that turned him into a Casanova?

**Kaybo2778: **Yep! That's why his nickname is Casanova! And then he told me about the

time Theo liked this girl named Juliet and when you tried to Help she feel in love with you!!! You man-hoe!! So now I call Theo

Romeo. You get it? Romeo and Juliet. Hahahaha, I'm soooo smart:P

**Charmer5498: **Lol, you are VERY smart.

**Kaybo2778: **I know!!! sings Who is the greatest romancer that you've ever seen. Who Sweeps the girls off their feet, and makes them all scream!? LMAO

**Kaybo2778: **Simon said don't forget that you have to get up at 4:00am tomorrow

Morning. So don't stay up late and not get up on time tomorrow.

**Charmer5498: **Tell him I know!! What time are you getting up?

**Kaybo2778: **3:30am…..

**Charmer5498: **What!!! That is early! Why?

**Kaybo2778: **I'm a girl hun, it takes me longer.

**Charmer5498: **Oh, well, atleast we have the long trip that will take atleast a day and a

Half.

**Kaybo2778: **don't remind me…

**Charmer5498: **Come on, get happy!! 4 days away from this town!!!

**Kaybo2778: **Whop-de-doo (says sarcastically as a Dixie land band marches through

Bedroom.)

**Charmer5498: **You are an interesting character. Lol.

**Kaybo2778: **Thank you, Captain!  Well, I need to go to bed. Getting tired.

**Charmer5498: **Awww, alright. Sleep well.

**Kaybo2778: **You too! Don't forgot to pack everything and be at school by 5:00am.

**Charmer5498: **I wont, and I will. Lol

**Kaybo2778:** Just wanted to be safe. Goodnight!

**Charmer5498: **Goodnight.

**The Next Day….**

"Come on boys! We need to get to the school!" Dave yelled as he helped Theodore load his bags into the car. "Coming!" Alvin and Simon both yelled in unison as they came running out of the door, stopping shortly to lock the door behind them. They handed their bags to Dave who placed them in the trunk with Theo's bags. "Do you guys have everything you need before we leave?" Dave asked as he opened the car door. The boys pondered the question for a little while before answering "yes". "Ok, then let's get you fellas to the school." He said as he sat behind the wheel with Alvin in the passenger seat and Simon and Theodore in the back.

When they pulled into the school parking lot there was already a whole bunch of cars and the bus that they would be riding to the airport. The boys and Dave quickly started to unload the car and take the bags to the guy who would put them up for them. "Now I want you guys to behave yourself and don't get into to much trouble, especially you Alvin." He said as he glanced at his oldest son. "Dave, I would never!" He said, looking shocked. "Yeah right." He laughed as he hugged his sons. "I will miss you." He told them. "We will." They promised him. "I think I'll just hang around just a little bit longer until you guys have to leave." Dave said.

"CASANOVA!!" Someone screamed as they jumped onto Simon's back. Simon was startled at first, but quickly realized who it was. "Hi Kaitlin." Simon said. "Hey Kaitlin! I like your socks!" Theodore said as he looked at her knee high green and purple socks. "Thanks Romeo." She said as she removed one of her hands from around Simon's neck to pat Theodore on the head. "You must be a morning person." Alvin laughed as he noticed her energetic attitude. "Me? Hahaha, no way. As soon as I hit that bus I am going back to sleep." She laughed. "So you must be Kaitlin the boys told me so much about. It's nice to actually get to meet you." Dave said as he held out his hand. "And you must be Dave, it's nice to meet you too." She said as she shook his hand, her multi-colored bracelets clinging together.

"Attention everyone! We are getting ready to leave, so please go ahead and load the bus." The woman from the football game said. "Well, I'll see you guys in about a week. Be careful." Dave said to them as they walked to the bus. "We will." The boys said once more. "Do we have assigned seats?" Kaitlin asked as she jumped off of Simon's back. "Nope." The woman said. Kaitlin gave a big smile and quickly ran into the bus. Alvin was just about to get on the bus when Dave grabbed him by the arm. "Alvin you left this in the car." Dave said as he handed him his red iPod. "Thanks! I would have been miserable without this." He said as he slid it into his jean pocket. "Bye." Dave said as he turned back around to go to the car once more.

He made his way onto the bus. He glanced at each seat to see if he could spot where Kaitlin was sitting. But to his luck the seat next to her was already occupied. "Why are you sitting with her?" He asked Simon who was holding Kaitlin's bag as she leaned over the seat in front of her to talk to the chippettes. "Because she asked me too." Simon said as she sat back down. "Thanks." She said as she took the bag out of his hands and placed it beside her. "Hi Captain." She giggled. "Hi." He smiled. "Where are you sitting?" She asked. "Behind you with Theodore." He told her as he pointed to the seat behind her. "Great." She said happily. "Hey Alvin, could you wake me up when it's about 10?" Simon asked his brother. "Me too!" Kaitlin said as she pulled out her hot pink iPod. "Sure." Alvin said. Within 20 minutes, everyone on the bus was asleep.

Just like Alvin had said when 10:00am came around he woke them up. "Come on, wake up you two! It's 10:00am!" He said as he patted on the seat. Kaitlin and Simon slowly began to open their eyes and yawn. "Thanks for letting me stretch my legs out in your lap." Kaitlin said as she removed the headphones to her iPod from her ears and stretched her legs before removing them from Simon's lap. "No problem." He said as he stretched his arms. "Kaitlin, could you come up here for a second." Brittany said as she looked over the back of the seat at her. "Sure." Kaitlin said as she hopped over the back of the seat, landing between Jeanette and Brittany.

"Could you do a favor for us?" Jeanette asked as she pushed up her pink glasses. "Sure, what is it?" Kaitlin asked. "Do you remember that song we were singing last night at your house." Brittany asked. "You were over at Kaitlin's house?" Alvin asked as he, Simon, and Theodore leaned over the seat to see what was going on. "Yeah, we spent the night with her last night and then we rode over here with her this morning." Eleanor said as she tightened one of her blonde pigtails. "Yes, I remember. What about it?" Kaitlin asked. "Could you sing it with us. It's meant for a 4 part harmony. It sounds alright with just the 3 of us but we need a 4th person. And we know you can sing." Brittany said. "Sure, but are we going to sing it right now on the bus?" Kaitlin asked. "No, later. We just wanted to ask." Jeanette said.

"No! Sing it right now. I want to hear it!" Theodore said. "No, we couldn't." Eleanor said. "Of course you can." Simon assured them. "Hey! How many of you want to hear Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Kaitlin sing a song?" Alvin announced to the whole bus. The bus responded with a bunch of claps, yes's, and whistles. "Ok, ok, fine." Kaitlin and the girls agreed.

Kaitlin: Its over and done but the heartache lives on inside.

Chippettes: Yeah, yeah.

Kaitlin: And who's the one you're clinging to, instead of me tonight.

Chippettes: and where are you now?

Kaitlin: Now that I need you

Chippettes: Tears on my pillow

Kaitlin: Where ever you go

Chippettes: Cry me a river

Kaitlin: That leads to your ocean. You'll never see me fall apart.

All: In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions taking me over. Caught up in sorrow lost in the song. But if you don't come back, come home to me darling.

Kaitlin: Don't you know there's no

Chippettes: Nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Kaitlin: And don't you know there's no

Chippettes: Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight.

Kaitlin: Kiss Goodnight. Goodnight

Brittany: Goodnight

Jeanette: Goodnight

Eleanor: Goodnight

All: Goodnight.

Brittany: I'm there at your side, apart of all the things you are.

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: Yeah, Yeah.

Brittany: But you're apart of someone else. You gotta go find your shining star.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: And where are you now?

Eleanor: Now that I need you?

Brittany, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: Tears on my pillow

Eleanor: Where ever you are

Brittany, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: Cry me a river

Eleanor: That leads to your ocean. You'll never see me fall apart.

All: In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions taking me over. Caught up in sorrow lost in the song. But if you don't come back, come home to me darling.

Brittany: Don't you know there's

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: Nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Brittany: Nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight.

Brittany: Nobody left in this world. Goodnight.

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Kaitlin: And where are you now?

Jeanette: Now that I need you

Brittany, Eleanor, and Kaitlin: Tears on my pillow

Jeanette: Where ever you go

Brittany, Eleanor, and Kaitlin: Cry me a river

Jeanette: That leads to your ocean

Brittany and Kaitlin: You'll never see me fall apart

All: In the words of a broken heart its just emotions taking me over. Caught up in sorrow lost in the song. But if you don't come back, come home to me darling.

Jeanette, Eleanor, Kaitlin: Nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Brittany: Nobody to hold me

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany: Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight.

Kaitlin: Nobody to kiss me, yeah.

Brittany: Goodnight

Kaitlin: Goodnight

Jeanette: Goodnight

Eleanor: Goodnight

All: Goodnight

After they finished the bus erupted into applause. "Told you it would sound better." Brittany said as she nudged Kaitlin in the arm with her elbow. "I heard you sing on the phone, but that was way better." Alvin said as he stopped clapping. "You have a superb voice." Simon said. "You sound really pretty. You all sound really good together." Theodore said. "Thanks Romeo." Kaitlin thanked him. "Now you know that since you sang with the Chippettes you're going to have to sing with the Munks now." Alvin said as he leaned over the seat next to Kaitlin. "Alright, just let me know when and where." Kaitlin said with a raised eyebrow. "We'll hold you to that." Alvin said as he moved back into his own seat so she could climb back into her own seat.

**Here it is, I mean, WAS!!! Lol. I will be including songs performances in atleast every other chapter if not every one. The song that Kaitlin and the Chippettes sang was "Emotions" By Destiny's Child. Please Review. If you have any ideas for a song and who you would like to perform it just let me know. I'm open to suggestions.**


	6. The Chorus Game

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 6: The Chorus Game**_

**I am sooo getting into writing this story! It is my favorite that I have ever written. I am starting to update faster too, if you have noticed. The ideas are just flowing from my head!!! I can't contain them. Just to point out, Valerie is an actual person. She is based off of DiceRox09!! I hope you liked that surprise!!lol. I will update my other story soon. It's just that I want to get this story going a little bit more before I start up on that one again. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 6!!!!**

Alvin was sitting at the front of the bus alone in an empty seat, thinking about the whole Kaitlin situation. "_Does Simon like Kaitlin? He might, he sure does act like it. Does she like Simon? She might, I sure hope not. I understand if she does, because Simon is nice and all. I really should tell her that I like her, but I can't seem to do it. I don't understand why either. I usually don't have any trouble telling girls I like them. But this girl, oh, this girl is different for some reason." _He thought to himself as he stared out the window.

"What's wrong Captain?" Kaitlin asked, concern in her voice as she sat down in the seat next to him. "Umm, nothing." Alvin said quickly turning his attention away from the window and toward her. "Come on, don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. You're acting weird." She said as she studied him, watching to see if she could figure out what was going on with him. "No, I'm fine, really." He said, putting on a smile.

"Alvin, tell me. I'm not going to have you in a bad mood on this trip. Tell you what, if you tell m e what is bothering you then I will tell you something that nobody except my mom and dad and family know." Kaitlin said, trying to bargain with him. He was going to have to like to her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. What if she didn't feel that way about him and if he told her she would act weird around him. He couldn't have that happen.

"Well, I, umm… I'm a little homesick." He lied. She stared at him a minute then smiled. "Is that all? Aww, don't worry. We'll be back home in a few days and you'll have your brothers, the chipettes, and me the whole time to look to. And don't worry, I wont tell. I wouldn't want to ruin your tough reputation." She giggled. "Haha, thanks. Your turn." He said as he turned his complete attention to what she had to say. "Well, remember when I told you and your brothers that I came to your school from California?" She asked him. He nodded. "Well, that's true, but I wasn't born there. Until I was 11 I lived in Cuba." She said. "Really, you were born in Cuba. Why?" Alvin asked eagerly."My dad is Cuban and my mom is American, my mom had a weakness for guys with accents, and my dad wanted to raise me in Cuba and then later we would move to California." Kaitlin explained. "Wow, I never would have guessed. So you're half Cuban?" Alvin asked. "Yep, and 50 American." She added. "So you obviously got your green eyes from your mom and your dark hair and tan complexion from your dad." Alvin pointed out. "Yeah, everyone just thinks I'm dark because I surfed all the time, but I am this dark year round." She laughed with Alvin. "It's good to see a smile on your face." She said. "Hey! You two lovebirds better get back here, were getting ready to play a game and we need you two!" Brittany yelled from the back of the bus. "Come on, let's go play. It will get your mind off of being homesick." Kaitlin said as she grabbed Alvin's hand and lead him back to the back of the bus.

"It's about time you two got back here." Brittany said as she reclined her and her sister's seats back so they could have a big area to sit with the boys. "So, what are we playing?" Kaitlin asked as she sat down. "The Chorus Game"." Theodore said happily as she sat down next to Simon. "Alright, I'm the champion at that game." Alvin said as he sat down with his brothers. "For now you are, we think that we have found your match." Jeanette said. "Who?" Alvin laughed with a smirk on his face. "Kaitlin." Eleanor said. "Me!!??" Kaitlin asked in shock. "Yeah, you have to know a bunch of songs and we know you know a whole bunch of songs because you listen to everything." Brittany said. "That is true. So how is this game played?" She asked as she sat down next to Jeanette. "This bag is full of slips of paper that each has one word on it. You have to sing a chorus from a song that has that word in it. But you also have a category like rap, rock, pop, and so on and so on. And it is also a boys versus girls game." Simon explained. "And we haven't lost yet." Alvin added. "Cool, I'm up to it." Kaitlin said. "Hey Kaitlin! What are you guys doing?" A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes asked. "Hey Valerie! I am getting ready to go head to head with Alvin in a game called "The Chorus Game"." Kaitlin told her friend. "Cool! Can a watch?" Valerie asked. "Sure, I need all of the support I can get." Kaitlin laughed as she scooted over so her friend could sit down. "Alright, let the game begin!" Brittany cheered.

"Ok, the category is Rap and Alvin, your word is.." Simon said as he reached into the bag. "Way."

_**Alvin:**__ "This is the way I live. Little boys still pushing big bills. I stack my money, lay low and chill. Don't need to work hard, that's the way I feel, I feel, this is the way I live."_

"Kaitlin, your word is…boy."

_**Kaitlin:**_"_What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry, would the rules change up or would they still apply, if I played you like a toy? Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy."_

"Very good Kaitlin." Simon said. "Ok new category is..Rock, and Alvin, your word is… Break."

_**Alvin: **__"Come break me down. Barry me, barry me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you."_

"Yes! Kaitlin your word is…Sacrifice." Simon told her.

_**Kaitlin: **__"You poor, sweet, innocent thing dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break things. Don't deny, I'm your sacrifice."_

"Alright, new category. The category now is musicals. And Alvin, your word is…Die."

_**Alvin: **__"They all deserve to die. Tell you why Ms. Lovett tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race, Ms. Lovett, their a two kind a men, only two two. There is one stain put in his proper place and a one with his foot in the other one's face. Look at me Ms. Lovett look at you."_

"Kaitlin, your word is..Cool." Simon told her.

_**Kaitlin: **__"One fine night, I'll be holding on tight to a Cool Rider, a cool rider. If he's cool enough he can burn me through and through. If it takes forever, then I'll wait forever. No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do, I need a rider that's cool."_

"Next category is whatever you want. And Alvin, your word is..You."

_**Alvin: **__"We can go to the tropics, sip pena coladas. Shorty I an take you there. And we can go to the slums, where killers get slung. Shorty I can take you there. You know I can take you, I can take you, shorty I can take you there."_

"Kaitlin, your word is…Get."Simon said.

_**Kaitlin: **__"Hey can you hear me calling? Yeah baby come to me. Yeah boy I think I'm falling. I got your back baby. I've got to have you baby. I'm gonna get you girl. Yeah boy I might go crazy. Rock your world. Get munk'd, the chipmunks always gonna get punk'd. Don't you wanna get munk'd, cant stop, wont stop, we gonna get munk'd, hey hey hey."_

"You sang one of our songs!! You gained even more points in my book." Alvin said as he gave Kaitlin a high five. "Alright you two back to the game. So far you guys are at a tie, so the only thing we can do is let you make up your on chorus that represents who you are. Whoever comes up with their chorus first wins." Simon told the both of them. "Alright the word is.. Introduce." As soon as Simon said the word both Kaitlin and Alvin tried to quickly put together a chorus. Alvin was already have way done, just trying to figure out one last line when he heard Kaitlin."

_**Kaitlin:**__ "I'm the one you find deep in the groove that has your body and your senses. I'm the heat inside when rhythm and love collide. Let me introduce myself, Cuba! Represent, Represent Cuba. Represent, Represent Cuba. Hey, me __música__. Represent, Represent Cuba. Represent, Represent Cuba. Hey, __tu__música__."_

Alvin just sat there with his mouth hanging open, not able to believe that someone finally beat him. Meanwhile, while his brain was still processing what had just happened Kaitlin and the Chipettes were celebrating. "We knew you could do it!!" Jeanette cheered. "We knew you would be him!" Brittany cheered as she and her sisters tackled Kaitlin. "I can't believe it either." She laughed. "Kaitlin, what do you mean by "Represent Cuba?" Simon asked, wanting to know if there was a story behind it. Because if there wasn't she didn't win. "Oh, I'm half Cuban. I lived in Cuba until I was 11." She told him. "Well, I guess you did beat me. But I would rather for it to be you then anyone else." Alvin said as he shook her hand. "Thanks Captain." She said with a smile.

"Kids, I need your attention." The teacher said as she stood up at the front of the bus. "We are at the airport so grab your things and get ready to exit the bus and get your bags." She said as the bus driver pulled into the parking lot. "Finally we get to get off this lousy bus!" Alvin cheered as he jumped over Theodore and started to make his way to the front of the bus.

**Wooohooo! Another chapter done and out of the way. Yes "The Chorus Game" is an actual game that me and my friends made up, and I am the champion. The songs in order that they were sung were: "The Way I live"- by Wizzy, "Like a Boy"-by Ciara, "The Kill"-by 30 Seconds to Marz, "Sweet Sacrifice"-by Evanescence, "Epiphany"- from the Sweeny Todd Soundtrack, "Cool Rider"-From the Grease 2 Soundtrack, "Take You There"-by Sean Kingston, "Get Munk'd- by Alvin and the Chipmunks from the soundtrack, "Represent, Represent Cuba"- From the Dirty Dancing Havana Nights Soundtrack. Please Review.**


	7. The Plane Ride

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 7: The Plane Ride**_

**I told you I would be updating faster. But not to fast. I have to leave you guys waiting just a little bit.lol. There really isn't much I have to say except please read!!**

Everyone exited the bus and stood outside the bus as they were handed their luggage. "Now everyone stay together." The teacher said as she lead them into the terminal of the airport. They took a seat in the chairs and waited for the teacher to check and see about their flight. After about 20 minutes she returned. "The plane wont be here until 8:00pm." She said. Everyone let out a groan or either a sigh. "It's only 6:45 so feel free to take a nap or something until our flight gets here." She said before retreating to the ladies bathroom.

After putting his headphones back in his bag Alvin decided that he would try and get some rest to kill some time. Just as he started to get situated his phone started to vibrate. He quickly pulled his red razor from his pocket and flipped it open to see "1 new text message" displayed on the screen. He opened it, it was from Kaitlin.

Kaitlin: R u there?

Alvin: yeah

Kaitlin: R u going to be ok for the rest of the trip?

Alvin: Yeah, don't worry. I'm better now. How'd you get my cell number?

Kaitlin: I found it while I was going through Simon's phone.

Alvin: Oh, lol. Does he know that you are going through his phone?

Kaitlin: AH! What kind of person do you think I am?...Nope.lol

Alvin. Lol. Where is he?

Kaitlin: Next to me, asleep, and acting as my footrest.lol.

Alvin: And where are you exactly?  
Kaitlin: Behind you.

Alvin turned around to see Kaitlin a row behind him with her legs propped up in a sleeping Simon's lap.

Alvin: oh, didn't know.

Kaitlin: It's ok. I think I better put his phone back now.

Alvin: I think that would be a good idea.

Kaitlin: Ok, we're good to go! The phone is in place, I reapeat, the phone is in

Place!

Alvin: lol. You're a nut.lol

Kaitlin: I'm a nut big and round, I lay on the cold cold ground. People come and

Step on me. That is why I'm cracked you see! I'm a nut, I'm a nut!!

Alvin: LMAO! What in the world was that?

Kaitlin: It was a song I learned in Girl Scouts.lol.

Alvin: lol

Kaitlin: Well, it's only 7:00pm, I'm going to take a nap.

Alvin: Alright.

Kaitlin: ttyl

Alvin: Of course.

Alvin shut his phone and placed it back in his pant's pocket. He glanced over at Theodore who was fast asleep in the seat next to him. He decided that he would try and take a nap again. Alvin dozed off for about an hour until, once again, his phone began to vibrate. He quickly woke up and grabbed his phone from his pocket, thinking that it was Kaitlin texting him again. To his surprise and disappointment it was Simon.

Simon: I need to talk to u.

Alvin: About what?

Simon: About Kaitlin.

Alvin: Why?

Simon: You're trying really hard to get with her

Alvin: And….?

Simon: Kaitlin isn't just one of those girls you usually date. She's…..different.

Alvin: and you think I haven't noticed this?!  
Simon: I don't want you to hurt her Alvin!

Alvin: Whatever Simon!

Alvin typed before slamming the phone shut. Simon was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Alright class! Wake up!! It's time to go. Grab your bags and start boarding!" The teacher said as she lead the class onto the plane. Alvin looked over at Simon who was waking Kaitlin up. For some reason, it really ticked Alvin off. Soon they were all on a plane. They were all riding in first class too!! He was about to walk over to a seat when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to look at them and saw Kaitlin grabbing his arm with a look of fear on her face. Not something he had ever seen on her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. "Nope, I am terrified of flying." She said not making eye contact. "Why? It's safe." He said. "Yeah right! This thing can drop out of the sky at anytime and we can't do anything about it." She said as she continued to stare at the floor. "We'll be alright trust me." He tried to convince her. She didn't say anything with her gaze still fixed on the floor. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it towards his face. "Me and my brothers fly in planes all the time during our tours and nothing has happened. I promise nothing will happen to you. I wont let it." He said. "You promise?" She asked. "I promise." He said, giving her a smile. She smiled at him.

"Now come on, you're gonna sit next to me." He said as he picked up her bags and carried hers and his over to a pair of seats. Evidentially, Simon had already saved her a seat because he was sitting down with an empty seat next to him. But when Kaitlin sat down in the seat next to Alvin he knew it was for nothing. Alvin turned to look at Simon who was glaring at him. Alvin simply gave him a smile and turned back around as Theodore took the seat next to Simon.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are getting ready for takeoff so please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride." The intercom announced. Alvin put his seat belt on and watched as Kaitlin put her hands on with shaking hands. He noticed that she was breathing fast from being scared again. He reached over and grabbed her hand for support. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

As soon as all the seatbelts were buckled the plane started to move, making the place shake slightly. Kaitlin's grip on Alvin's hand tightened and her breathing increased. "It's ok, I'm right here." He said to her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Before they new it the shaking had stopped and they were in the air. "Is it over?" Kaitlin asked, eyes still shut. "Well, we're in the air if that's what you mean." He said. She opened her eyes and leaned over to look out the window. "Wow, that's a long distance from the ground." She said. "Yep, but remember, everything is going to fine. We should be in Brazil in about 3 or 4 hours. Now just go to sleep and by the time you wake up we will be there." He said as he noticed the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She nodded and he leaned his head back in the seat and closed his eyes, but he quickly opened them and leaned over to look at Kaitlin to see that she had laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

**There you have it!!! I think that the story is coming along nicely!! Don't you think so? Well, review please!! If you have any suggestions on something you would like to see in the story let me know and I will try to fit it in. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Welcome to Brazil

_**"The Surprises of High School"**_

_**Chapter 8: Welcome to Brazil**_

**CHAPTER 8! CHAPTER 8! I'm already on chapter 8! I can't believe it. This story isn't going to last but for another 6 to 7 chapters max after this one!! But I am thinking of doing a sequel because I already have ideas for the first 3 chapter and I wrote them down just in case I decide to. Let me know if you think I should write a sequel to this one after I am done.**

Alvin's eyes fluttered open as he began to awaken. The first thing he did after stretching was look over at the seat beside him. To his surprise the seat was empty. He quickly looked over his seat to look at Simon. Simon was reading a book about Brazil and Theodore was asleep in the seat next to him, but no Kaitlin. Simon looked up from his book to look at his older brother. "She's no back here, she's over there." Simon said as he pointed a finger toward the seat where Jeanette was sitting. "Thanks." Alvin said before he turned around. He turned his attention to where Jeanette was sitting. Just as Simon had said, there sat Kaitlin who was laughing with Jeanette.

Kailtin happend to look up and see him. She used her hand to gesture for him to come over to them. Without any hesitation he lifted himself from his seat and made his way over to them. "Good morning Captain." she said, giving him that winning smile of hers. "Morning?" He asked, obviously not aware of what time it was. "Yeah, Morning.: SHe told him as she pointed to the sunlight filled window beside her. "I mush have slept longer than I thought." Alvin laughed. "so I'm guessing you're getting better with you fear of flying."he said. "no way, I'm scared as heck right now. I'm just fine when I'm sitting down." She laughed Then how did you get over here?" Alvin asked her. She cralwed. Jeanette laughed.

"Attention Please, The captain said over the speaker." I ask that everyone returnn to your seat and buckled up because we are approaching our landing spot." "Crap." Kaitlin sighed. "Come on, I'll help you." Alvin said as he held his hand out to her. "I'll see you when we get off the plane." She told Jeanette before taking Alvin's hand. They made their way across the plane to their original seats and buckled up as the landing strip came into view through the window. Before they new it they were safely on the landing strip.

"Ok everyone lets go into the airport, get our bags, and get on the bus to go to the hotel." The teacher said as she walked to the exit door. "Oh sweet land!!" Kaitlin sang as she exited the plane and planted both feet back on the ground for the first time in a couple of hours. "I know what you mean." Brittany said as she walked over and linked arms with Kaitlin. Everyone made their way into the airport where they collected their bags and headed out to another bus. "Oh my god! It is hot!" Eleanor said as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "And bright." Theodore said as he also shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. "That's why I brung shades." Kailtin smiled as she slid on her purple sunglasses with diamond incrusted "K" on the side.

"Those are cute, where'd you get them." Brittany asked as she followed Kaitlin onto the bus. "In California, but I have a bunch of them in almost every color." She said as she sat in the back with the girls. "I need to make a trip down to California." Birttany laughed. "No need, because I brung you each a pair from my house." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a green pair for Eleanor, a blue pair for Jeanette, and a pink pair for Brittany. "Wow, thank you!" they all exclaimed as they put them on. "That's very sweet of you." Simon said as him and his brothers sat infront of the girls.

"So where are we going next?" Alvin asked as he stood up in his seat. "We are going to the hotel, and get your feet out of the seat Alvin." The teacher said as she took a seat in the front. "What are the rooming arrangements?" Simon asked. "Good question I almost forgot about that. There will be two people to a room and their will be no boy,girl, pairings." The teacher said. That comment kind of put a downer on Alvin's day. He was hoping to get a room with Kaitlin so he could hang out with her more. "So go ahead and pair up." she said as she sat down. "Kaitlin, me and you have to pair up." Jeanette said as she grabbed Kaitlin's arm. "Of course!" Kaitlin said. "Eleanor, you're rooming with me." Brittany said. Alvin knew he would be out of a roommate because there was no way that he was going to room with Simon, and Theodore would probably be rooming with him. "Hey Alvin, do you have a partner?" A boy named Clyde asked. "No." Alvin replied. "I'll be your partner then." Clyde said before he turned around.

Clyde was a friend of Alvin's for a while, not a close friend, but an ok friend. He had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The rest of the trip was full of kids sorting themselves out into pairs for their rooms. The bus driver drove more than 10 minutes before the hotel came into sight. "We're here!" Eleanor cheered happily. They all quickly began to gather their stuff as the teacher stood up from her seat. "Ok kids, follow me." she said as she exited the bus that was parked in front of the hotel.

"Oh my god! Look! Our hotel is right on the beach!!" Theodore cheered as he stopped to look at the beach after exiting the bus. "Finally, I'm near a large area of water that isn't a lake." Kaitlin said thankfully. "Cool, now you can teach me how to surf." Alvin said as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Really? You really want me to teach you?" Kaitlin asked, not sure if he was joking or not. "Yeah, I really want you to teach me." He said. "Ok, I will, I would love too!" She said with a smile on her face as she started to walk toward the entrance of the hotel. Simon walked past him, giving him an evil glare. "What?" Alvin asked as he watched his brother quicken up his pace till he was beside Kaitlin. Simon wasn't going to make this trip easy at all.

"Can you believe it Simon? We're finally here!" Kaitlin cheered as the passed through the threshold of the hotel. "I know, it's good to finally not be on a bus or on a plane." He laughed. There was a long silence between the two of them as the took in their new surroundings. The hotel was very nice inside as it was on the out. There were plenty of plants everywhere that gave it a real beach feel, white a gold tile floor, tan walls and right in the middle of the main lobby was a chandelier.

Simon was in the middle of admiring the beautiful light fixture above him when Kaitlin spoke to him. "Um Simon, is everything between you and Alvin alright?" She asked with a concerned expression on her face. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He lied to her, but not wanting her to worry about it. "Well, you two have been acting a little grouchy towards each other." She said. "We are always like that, its just because we get tired of seeing each other all the time." He lied again. "Oh, ok. I was just wondering." She said to him.

"Alright everyone, get with your partner." The teacher said. Everyone broke off into pairs. "Here are your room keys. I expect you to keep up with them the whole time you are here." She said as she handed each pair their own room key. "Now you all have this whole trip to relax and have some fun, so take your stuff to your rooms and after that do whatever you want." The teacher announced before the exited kids took off running up the stairs or to the elevators to get to their rooms.

"Room 16, room 16..." Jeanette repeated as her a Kaitlin looked for their room. "There!" Kailtin exclaimed as she pointed to the room across the hall. They slid the key through the door and it opened on their first try. "Now lets go put on our bathing suits, get your sisters, and head out to the beach!" Kaitlin said as they drug their things into the room. "What room are we in?" Clyde asked as he followed Alvin down the hall. "Room 20." He said as he glanced down at the room key. "Is that it?" Clyde asked as he pointed to the door a couple of doors down. "I believe it is." Alvin said as he slide the key through the door. Once it was open they went in and started to unpack. "I"ll take the right side of the room and you can have the left." Clyde said as he walked over to the right side. "Sounds good to me." Alvin said as he sat his suitcase on the bed and stared to pull his things out.

"So, what do you think about that new Kaitlin Girl? Pretty hot huh?" Clyde asked as he opened a drawer on his dresser. "Yeah, she's pretty but also smart, funny, easy to get along with, and talk to too." Alvin said as he did the same with his clothes. "So I'm taking it that you like her?" Clyde asked. "Well, yeah, I mean, how can you not." Alvin said as he placed the now empty suitcase in the corner of the room and started to unpack his duffle bag. "So, you're going to date her?" Clyde asked. "Well, I'm certainly going to try." Alvin laughed. "Come on man, we both know that you are going to end up dating her." Clyde said. "Not necessarily man." Alvin laughed at him. "Be serious dude, I bet on it that you two will get together." Clyde smiled at Alvin. "I hope so." He sighed.

**Oh yeah! I finished another chapter and they are finally in Brazil!! Wooohooo! The next chapter you get to read about Kaitlin teaching Alvin how to surf.0o Well that's all for today. Please go and review now!! OH, and there will be new pics on my profile from the chapters the afternoon, so check back to see them.**


	9. Teaching a moron

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 9: Teaching a Moron**_

**We are getting closer to the end. I think that the final chapter will either be number 15! Still a lot of chapters. Could be more but I am running out of ideas for this one.lol. Plenty of ideas for the sequel though.lol. Well here you go.**

"I still can't believe that we are finally here!" Jeanette squealed as her sisters and Kaitlin walked down the beach in their bikinis. "I know, I am happy to finally back on land." Kaitlin laughed as she kicked at the sand under her feet and switched the surf board under her other arm. "Hey Kaitlin, do you and Simon have a thing going on?" Brittany asked out of no where. "What!? No! Why do you think that?" Kaitlin asked as she quickly spun around to face the girls. "Well, because you are always laying your feet in his lap, talking to him, sitting with him, or hanging around him." Eleanor pointed out. "It's ok if you do, because he is a sweet guy. I should know, I used to date him." Jeanette said. "Trust me girls, Simon and I are just friends, nothing more." Kaitlin told them.

"Then you like Alvin." Brittany said with a smirk. "What!? Why are you asking me this stuff? Is it "figure out who Kaitlin likes day?" today?" Kaitlin asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Well if you don't like Simon than you definitely like Alvin." Jeanette said. "Why do you think that?" Kaitlin asked again. "Come on Kate, it's obvious that you like him." Eleanor told her. "NO!" Kaitlin said defensively on her behave. "Well, I guess you don't. Even though he was talking about how much he liked you." Brittany lied, trying to see if Kaitin would fall into her trap. "He really said that?" Kaitlin asked with a big smile on her face. "A-HA! You DO like him!" Brittany said triumphantly. "But..." Kaitlin trailed off, realizing that she had lost the battle. "Ok, fine. I do like him." She giggled. The tree sisters awed at her.

"Well, I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into when you try and date Alvin Seville." Jeanette said. "Yeah, if you go out with him you have to beware of his big ego." Eleanor told her. "That's why it never worked between us, because I will admit that I have a big ego too and his ego plus mine didn't work." Brittany laughed as she put her arm around Kaitlin's shoulder. "Well, I like men with big egos." Kaitlin said. "Well then, Alvin is the guy for you." Brittany laughed.

"KAITLIN!" They heard someone call from behind them. The three girls turned around to see Alvin running up to them in his red swimming trunks and carrying a surf board. "Hi." Kaitlin said as Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor noticed the big smile that was spreading across her face. "So, are you still going to teach me to surf?" Alvin asked. "Well, just be going now." Jeanette said as she pushed her sisters down the opposite direction. "Don't do anything that you two will regret!" Brittany yelled. Kaitlin chuckled at her friend. "Um, yes. Do you want to go and start now?" She asked him. "Now? Really? Ok." He said. "Come on then, lets start you off at the end of the beach where there aren't to many big waves." Kaitlin said as she took his hand and lead him down the beach.

"Right here." Kaitlin said as they stopped at the end of the beach where there weren't to many people. "Now what do I do?" Alvin asked. "Well, first you need to bring your board out into the water and I will start you off at the shallow end. That way I can get you used to keeping your balance." She said as she laid her board on the ground and led him out until the water was just above her waist.

"Now what you need to do is just follow my instructions and you will do fine." Kaitlin said as she held the surf board while Alvin was laying on his stomach on it. He nodded his head. "Ok now paddle!" She said as she let go of the board and stood back a little and watched as Alvin paddled. "Now stand up!" She yelled at him. That's what he did, but soon after standing up he fell of and into the water. He popped his head out of the water and looked at her. "I guess I was supposed to stay on the board." Alvin chuckled. "That would be the idea." Kailtin laughed as she watched him retrieve his board. "Get back here and let's try it again." She yelled to him.  
After about seven times of Alvin falling in the water he finally made it all the way back to the beach without falling off. "YAY!" Kaitlin yelled to him as she made her way through the water to the beach. "I did it!!" He yelled happily. "I know, now, are you ready to actually ride a wave?" She asked. "Yes!" Alvin told her. "Ok, then let's go." She said as she grabbed her board and started to paddle out further than last time with Alvin right behind her. "Alvin get ready to dive your board under the wave coming." She told him as he got beside her. As soon as the wave came the dove their boards under the wave as it swirled over them. When they came back up Kaitlin sat up on her board with Alvin mimicking her.

"When the next wave comes turn around and start paddling ok, I'll tell you when. Then, when I say standup, do it. Keep you balance. If you feel that you are going to fall hold your breath because I don't want you to drown." She told him as she watched the horizon for any oncoming waves. "Won't I get stuck in the wave if I fall?" He asked her, getting nervous. "These are little waves, you'll be ok." She said as she patted him on the arm. "Ok here comes one." She said as she spotted one. "Do you want me to start paddling?" Alvin asked, anxiously. "Yeah, go, go, go!" She cheered as he paddled back towards the beach. "Stand up!!" She yelled once he was at the right position. He was doing good and then he fell. "Alvin!! Are you alright!?" she yelled as she paddled over to where he had fallen. He popped out of the water right when she got to the spot.

"I blew it!" He said, obviously angry that he had lost the wave. "It's ok, calm down. You can try again." She said. "Where's my board?" He asked as he looked around. "Up there." Kaitlin said as she pointed to the yellow board lying on the beach. He just sighed. "Come on, hop on and I'll take you over there." She laughed as he hopped onto the back of her board. When they got to the beach Alvin grabbed his board and started running back towards the water when he noticed that Kaitlin was following. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. "No, you go ahead. I'm going to stay here and see what you are doing wrong." She told him as she sat her board down. "But, how am I supposed to know when to standup and stuff?" He asked, not sure if he could do it without her help. "I'll still tell you, now go." She reassured him.

Before she new it he was out in the ocean waiting for her instructions. "THERE'S ONE ALVIN!! PADDLE!" She yelled to him. "NOW STAND UP!!" She instructed. Once he was on the wave she realized what he was doing wrong. "ALVIN STEP BACK!! YOU'RE PEARLING!!!" She yelled, but he had already fallen. She saw him pop up and slap the water. She motioned for him to come back. "I can't believe I did it again!" He yelled as he picked his board up off of the ground. "You keep falling because you are pearling." She told him. "What-ing?" He asked. "It means that the tip of your board was going in the water. You are to far up on the board. You're right here when you stand up." She said as he demonstrated it to him on her board. "When you stand up, look at your feet and if you are still right here move back a step." She told him. "And that should keep me on the board?" He asked. "Yes, no go try it again." She told him.

This time he was determined to get this wave. He paddled harder just so he could get out there faster. "_I have to do this right this time, not only for myself but for Kaitlin too."_ He thought as he saw another wave coming. He did exactly what Kaitlin told him until he was riding the wave. Just like she had said to do he took a step back. He didn't fall. The wave carried him all the way to the beach where Kaitlin was. "I DID IT!!" He cheered. "YOU DID IT!!" She yelled with him as he ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around. "Thank you so much." He said as he sat her down and hugged her. "You did really good." She told him. "I know, I'm the bomb now." He laughed. "You are huh? Do you want to try those waves like I do?" She asked as she pointed to the large swell coming in down the beach. "Um, maybe after a few more lessons." He laughed.

"Hey Alvin, hey Kaitlin!" Theodore yelled as he ran over to them. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Alvin asked as he spotted Simon walking toward them too. "I saw you guys in the water and I wanted to come and see you." He said as he stood next to Kaitlin. "Did you see me ride that wave?" Alvin asked his little brother with a smile. "Yeah! It was really cool!" Theodore said happily, proud of his brother's accomplishments. "You did do good." Simon said. Alvin turned and looked at Simon with a confused look. "Thank you." He said, wondering why he was off of his case about the whole Kaitlin thing.

"I also wanted to come down here to let you guys know that the hotel is throwing a big party for us." Simon told them as he adjusted his glasses. "Really? Awesome! We get to party in Brazil!" Kailtin cheered. "What time is it and where?" Alvin asked as he picked up his board. "In about an hour and behind the hotel on the beach." Simon said. "An hour!! I need to go get ready!" Kaitlin yelled as she picked up her board and started to run down the beach toward the hotel. "Women." Alvin and Simon both said in unison without even turning to look at each other.

**It is done, well chapter 9 anyway. Next I get to write about the party. I made sure that Kailtin and Alvin had more of a Kaitlin in this chapter. More to come!! Keep reading and reviewing!!!**


	10. Am I Just a Prize to You?

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 10: Am I a Prize to You?**_

**There's not really much to say except thanks to all of you who are still reading up to this point in the chapter. I really appreciate it. **

"They really went all out on this party." Kaitlin said as she walked into a building behind the hotel that was full of people dancing, decorations, and good music. "I know, it's so cool!" Eleanor said. "This is going to be the best night ever!" Brittany exclaimed as she nodded her head to the music. "Did they say what time the party is over?" Jeanette asked as her and the girls gathered in a small circle. "When we all get tired and start leaving or passing out from exhaustion I guess." Kaitlin laughed.

"So how did the date with Alvin go?" Brittany asked with a grin on her face. "It wasn't a date!" Kailtin said as she smacked Brittany on the arm playfully. "Did he actually catch a wave?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah, after a couple of tries." Kaitlin said. "Awww, that's so sweet Kaitlin. You two are cute." Jeanette said as she smiled at her. "Thank you Jeanette." Kaitlin said, returning the smile.

"Hey girls." Alvin said as he walked up to them with his brothers and rested his arms around Brittany and Kaitlin's shoulder. "Hi guys!" Eleanor said. " I heard that you caught a wave." Jeanette said. "Yeah, I'm king of the ocean!" He said as he raised his arms above his head in triumphant. "Yeah, of the shallow end." Kaitlin laughed. "Hey!" Alvin said as he grabbed Kaitlin around the waist and began to tickle her. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "That's what I thought." He joked as he let her go. "Go over there and stand with him, that way you two can be alone." Eleanor whispered in Kaitlin's ear. "No." Kaitlin told her. "Hey Alvin, why don't you take Kaitlin over there to get some punch!" Eleanor said aloud to them. "Sure." Alvin said as he grabbed Kaitlin's hand and led her over to the bunch table. Katlin looked back at Eleanor and gave her the evil eye while Eleanor and the girls just smiled.

Alvin led Kaitlin through the sea of people to the punch bowl on the other side of the room. "Is it just me or are the chipettes acting a little strange?" Alvin asked as a glass of punch for Kaitlin. "No, what gave you that idea?" She asked as she glanced back over to the girls. "I don't know, just a hunch I guess." Alvin said as he handed the plastic cup to Kaitlin. "Thank you." She said as she accepted it from him. "You're welcome." He said as he gave her a smile.

Just then a guy walked by them and whistled at Kaitlin. It seemed to irritate Alvin which made Kaitlin giggle. "Don't worry; I get that all the time. It doesn't matter thought, because I already like a guy." She said as she took a sip from her cup. Alvin could feel his heart drop. She did like someone else. _"I was right, it is Simon."_ He thought to himself. "He's sweet..." she started to list off. "_Simon."_ He thought. "Smart…" "_Simon" _ "funny…" _"Simon" _He repeated. _"Now is a better time then never."_ Kaitlin thought to herself. "And he's standing right in front of me." She finally said.

Alvin almost choked on his drink. "What?" Not sure if he had heard right. "You heard me." She said with a slight grin on her face. "Me! I thought you like Simon!" He blurted out. "Simon? No! Simon is like my brother as is Theodore." Kaitlin laughed, boys could be so clueless at times. "Well, I like someone too." Alvin said. _"That's what I was afraid of."_ Kaitlin thought, trying not to show disappointment on her face. "She's cute, funny, smart, fun to hang with, easy to talk to, and she is standing in front of me." He said, using Kaitlin's technique.

"Me!?" Kaitlin asked, trying not to sound too exited. Alvin nodded his head. "Well this was easier than I thought it would be." Kaitlin laughed. "Yeah." Alvin laughed with her. "Hey Alvin." Clyde said as he came over to the bunch bowl. "Hi Clyde." Alvin said as he glanced over at him. "Hola, mi llamo Clyde." Clyde said to Kaitlin. "Que tal? Mi llamo Kaitlin." Kaitlin said, showing off her Cuban accent. "So are you two dating now, or something?" Clyde asked. "Umm…" Kaitlin said as she looked at Alvin. "Yeah, we are." Alvin said as he smiled at Kaitlin who was smiling back at him.

"See, I told you that you would win the bet!" Clyde said. "Hold up. What bet?" Kaitlin asked. "The bet that Alvin would end up going out with you." Clyde said. "No you made the bet!" Alvin said, trying to stop Clyde. "I know and you won!" Clyde said as he slapped Alvin on the back. "I can't believe this. So this whole time that you were nice to me was just to win a stupid bet?" Kaitlin asked, in shock. "No Kaitlin, it's not what you think!" Alvin said trying to calm her down.

"Am I just a prize to you!? Huh Alvin!" Kaitlin yelled. "I promise you, I had nothing to do with this!" He said, as he grabbed her hands in his. She quickly yanked them from him and sticking them on her head. "How could I be so stupid!! I knew this was to good to be true. I knew I couldn't be happy without something going wrong." She said. "Kaitlin, please…" Alvin started to say, but she cut him off. "Thanks for letting me know about this little bet Clyde." She said, tears starting to run down her face. She turned to look at Alvin, "Thanks for hurting me." She said softly before running toward the door. "KAITLIN!!" He yelled as he ran after her.

"What's going on?" Jeanette asked as she watched the two run out of the door. "Alvin." Brittany said as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I knew something like this was going to happen." Simon said as he started to run after him, with Theodore right behind him. "What's wrong!?" Theodore yelled as they followed the tracks toward the woods in the sand. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with Alvin." Simon said as he got closer to the woods.

"SIMON!!" He heard Kaitlin yell. He looked to his right and couldn't believe what he was seeing. A bunch of guys dressed in black were dragging Alvin and Kaitlin into the woods. Alvin had a sash tied around his mouth and they were dragging him and they were just putting a sash around Kaitlin's mouth before on of the men slung her over his shoulder. "KAITLIN!!" Theodore yelled, afraid for his friend. "Leave them alone!!" Simon yelled as he charged at the guy. He jumped on him, knocking him to his feet. But before Simon knew it, he felt something collide with the back of his head and then he blacked out.

**HAHAHAHHAHAH!!! CLIFFFHANGER!!!! What will happen to them? Who are these men in black? (No they are not the MIB who fight aliens!) Stay tuned for updates!!! Review!!!**


	11. Clyde's Revenge

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 11: Clyde's Revenge**_

**Alright, time for another chapter! Hope I left you all in suspense with the last one. This chapter is short because I wanted to lift the suspense and just fill you in on what is going on so, Here is chapter 11!!!!**

_"This can't be happening. I didn't mean for this to happen."_ Alvin said to himself. All of a sudden he was doused with ice cold water. He quickly opened his eyes. He sat there for a couple of minutes trying to let his eyesight adjust. "Welcome back!" a voice said. Alvin's eyesight started to come in. He was sitting in room, not sure where though. And then he saw the one person he didn't want to see at the moment. "Clyde! What are you doing here?!" Alvin asked, anger in his voice. "Getting my revenge!" Clyde said.

Alvin tried to move when he noticed that his hands and feet were tied together. "Don't even try, I already made sure that you and your brothers are kept in place." Clyde smirked. Alvin glanced over at his brothers sitting in a corner, also tied up. "Why are you getting revenge on me?" He asked, not sure why he was there. "You don't remember. Just like you not to. It's all because you stole my girlfriend." Clyde said as he paced back and forth in front of him. "Amy? But that was five years ago!!" Alvin yelled in disbelief. "That doesn't matter; I was in love with her! But you had to go and take her away from me. So now I am going to take something that you love." Clyde said as he stopped in front of him.

"_Something that I love?"_ Alvin thought to himself. Trying to figure out what he meant. Then it hit him. "Where is Kaitlin?" Alvin asked, worried what he might have done to her. "She's fine." Clyde smiled. "I want to see her!!" Alvin yelled. "Fine, bring out the girl." Clyde told the guy that was standing in front of a door behind him.

The guy disappeared into the room and when he emerged he had Kaitlin. She was wearing a hooded, full body black body suit with a silver belt around the waist and her hands were tied together by a long rope that the guy was using to lead her out of the room. "Hello Kaitlin." Clyde said as he placed a finger under her chin. "Don't touch her!" Alvin yelled as he managed to loosen up the rope around his ankles and hopped to his feet and rammed himself into Clyde. "SIT DOWN!" Clyde yelled as he kicked Alvin in the stomach. He hit the ground hard as he tried to catch his breath, but Clyde was about to kick him again.

"STOP!" Kaitlin yelled as she slammed her body into his, making him stumble a bit. Once he gained his balance he grabbed Kaitlin by the back of her hair and placed a knife that had pulled from his pocked on her neck. "I would advise you to not do that sweetheart. We wouldn't want that pretty little neck of yours to get damaged now would we?" He said as Kaitlin whimpered. "KAITLIN!!" Theodore yelled in terror. "DON'T HURT HER!" Simon yelled from across the room.

"Then I suggest that none of you attempt anything, especially you." He said as he fixed his gaze on Alvin. "Put them in the back room." Clyde ordered as the 2 guys in the room yanked them to their feet and took them across the room to a door. "Here, take her with you, and make sure Alvin's ropes are retightened." He told the guy as he pushed her into him. "Everything is going according to plan." Clyde smirked.

**See, I told you it was a short chapter. Now you know why Clyde told Kaitlin that Alvin had agreed on the bet. He planned the whole thing. Evil guys.lol. Review!!!!**


	12. You're Only Making Things Worse

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 12: You're Only Making Things Worse**_

**Sorry for Chapter 11 being so short. I just didn't want to keep you guys hanging. I promise this chapter is actually long.lol. On and just so you know, they have Theodore and Simon because they went after them and saw the guys. They couldn't have any witness that knew what happened to Kaitlin and Alvin. Also it's morning time, because when they kidnapped the boys and Kaitlin it was very late. That's why they had to wake up Alvin with cold water in the last chapter. If that makes sense. So, on with the story!!!**

The man brought Kaitlin into the room where Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were currently located. He tied the end of the rope that was around her wrists to a medal pole in the floor. "Have a good night." He laughed as he walked over to the door. Just as he was about to walk out Kaitlin started to run toward him. "LET US GO!!" She yelled as she got closer to him. But before she could get to him her rope yanked her back sending her slamming into the concrete floor. The guard just laughed as he exited the room and locked the door.

"Kaitlin!" Theodore cried. Kaitlin murmured a few curse words in Spanish as she used her elbows to push herself up. "Kaitlin are you ok?" Simon asked, about to run over to help her up, but remembering that his ankles were still tied together. "Yes, I'm fine." She groaned as she sat up. "Are you sure?" Alvin asked, a concern tone in his voice. "Of course I'm sure." She said in an irritated way.

"Why are you acting like that toward me? I didn't do anything! You heard Clyde; he admitted that this whole thing was a plan to get back at me! I didn't make a bet! I would never do that to you!" Alvin said, trying to convince her that he truly did have feelings for her. "I know." She said. "Then what's the problem?" He asked. "I don't know if I can trust you. I mean, I've heard all this stuff about you cheating on almost every girl you've dated and how your relationships never work. I just don't know if I can be in a relationship that is a lie and that I can't trust you to be loyal." Kailtin said, turning to look at him. "Don't listen to what other people say! Yes, I will admit that I haven't been the best boyfriend to my ex's, but that's because I didn't feel the way about them as I do with you." He said.

Kaitlin turned from him and started at the floor. "Kaitlin..." He said, trying to get her to look at him. "Kaitlin, please." He said, still trying. "Leave her alone Alvin." Simon said sternly. "Stay out of this Simon." Alvin told him. "No, leave her alone! If I was her I would be mad at you too, even though I am. I mean, this is practically your fault!" Simon yelled. "What do you mean by that?" Alvin asked his brother. "You know what it means, If you would of stopped trying to be such a player and learn to stay with your own girlfriend and stop trying to get with everyone else's we wouldn't be in this situation!" Simon yelled, angry at his brother. "It wasn't my fault, and why is it that you are getting an attitude with me again? You weren't acting like this earlier!" Alvin yelled, his anger rising higher.

"It's because I said something about you two fighting. That's why he was being nice. All because of me." Kaitlin butted in. "Why can't you guys stop fighting for once?" Theodore asked, hating that his brother's were fighting. Simon and Alvin exchanged glances and knew that the fighting had gone on long enough now. When Theodore said something about it, it was time to stop because it was affecting the ones they loved.

**Meanwhile….**

"So, what can you tell us about your friends?" The cop asked the chipettes as he pulled his notepad and pen. "Well, we at the party the hotel was throwing last night and we sent Alvin off with Kaitlin to get some punch and we guess he must have done something wrong because she was running out of the door crying and Alvin was chasing after her." Brittany said. "Do you think any foul play was involved?" The cop asked, writing down what they said. "No! Alvin would never hurt Kaitlin. He liked her!" Eleanor sniffled. "Ok, well, what about the other two boys, Simon and Theodore?" He asked them. "They were worried about them and went after them. They never came back in so we just assumed they all went back to the hotel." Jeanette explained.

"What about Clyde Williams?" The cop asked. "I didn't see him at the party but he was sharing a room with Alvin." Brittany told the cop. "Ok, now could you please give me your names?" The cop asked nicely. "I'm Brittany Miller and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor Miller." Brittany introduced them.

"Thank you, if you think of anything else let me know ok." The cop told them as he closed his notepad and placed it back into his side pocket. "Are you going to be able to find them?" Eleanor asked as she stepped out from her sisters. "We already have people looking for them now. We will find them and the people who kidnapped them. I promise." The cop said giving her a smile, trying to reassure them.

"I can't believe that someone actually took them!" Eleanor sniffled again. "None of us can. But the cop said that they would find them." Jeanette said as she hugged her sister, trying to calm her down as they walked into the room that Brittany and Eleanor were sharing since the room that Jeanette shared with Kaitlin was closed off because of the investigation. "But what if their too late?!" Eleanor started to cry. "Don't say that! They are going to be fine!" Jeanette told her hysterical sister. "I hope so." Eleanor said. "Something isn't right." Brittany said as she stared out the window overlooking the ocean. "What isn't right Britt?" Eleanor asked. "This whole thing. Why would they just disappear without a trace like that?" Brittany pondered. "I know, I was wondering the same thing. It's like it was staged." Jeanette added. "That's exactly what I think. And you know what?" Brittany said. "What?" Eleanor asked. "I think the connection between Kaitin and the boys being kidnapped is Clyde." Brittany said.

"That does make sense, I mean, we didn't see him at the party, he's rooming with Alvin, and if I remember correctly, Alvin stole his girlfriend a couple of years ago." Jeanette exclaimed. "But how can we be sure?" Eleanor asked. The room went silent as the three sisters pondered this dilemma. Suddenly Brittany made her way to the door. "Where are going?" Jeanette asked. "_We're _going to see if we can find anything in Alvin and Clyde's room that will help this investigation go faster." Brittany said. "But the police told us not to go in there." Eleanor said. "But the police aren't around right now, they are off looking for them." Brittany said as she walked out the door.

As the boys and Kaitlin were sitting in the dark room waiting for a miracle the door burst open. Clyde stood there with a grin on his face. "Get them out here." He said to the man that was guarding the door. Him and another man walked in and dragged the boys out of the room and back to the spot they were before in the main room. Then they came out with Kaitlin. "What do you want know?" Kaitlin asked as the man handed the end of the rope to Clyde. "Well, ever since that bus ride I wanted to hear you sing by yourself." Clyde said as he motioned to the piano in the room. Kaitlin glanced at the grand piano and then back to Clyde.

"I will not sing for you." She said with disgust in her voice. Clyde smirked at her then pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Then who should I shoot first?" He asked as he pointed the gun at each of the chipmunks. "NO!" She screamed. He turned his head to her. "Then sing." He told her. "But I don't know how to play the piano." Kaitlin pointed out. "Fine then, untie him." Clyde told the man as he pointed at Simon. The guy nodded then walked over to Simon. He untied the rope around his wrists and then his ankles. After the ropes were off he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the piano. "Play a tune for her to sing to." He told Simon as he sat down at the piano. "What do you want me to sing?" She asked. "Sing that song I heard you humming when I first brought you here." He told her. "But, I made that up." She said, not wanting to sing it. "Sing it; I'm sure it will still sound good." He said. Kaitlin looked over to Alvin before Clyde lead her over to the piano. "Start playing." Clyde told him as he walked over to a chair sitting in the corner. _"I am going to have to try and fit these lyrics with this tune the best I can." _Kailtin thought as Simon started to play a pretty tune.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough   
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing   
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

"Now isn't that cute, she still loves you after all that she knows." Clyde said to Alvin as he clapped. "But that doesn't matter, because by this time tomorrow you'll be dead." Clyde said. "WHAT!?" Kaitlin screamed. "You can't do that!! She hasn't done anything to you!" Alvin yelled, furious. "Like I said Alvin you took the one thing I loved now I'm going to take yours." Clyde said sternly. "You're crazy!!" Simon yelled as Theodore started scream. "Take them back to the room!" Clyde yelled, tired of hearing them yelling. "You can't do this!!" Kaitlin yelled as the jerked her back to the room. "You wont get away with this!!" Alvin yelled as him and his brothers were thrown into the room once again.

**Now how's that for a cliffhanger!! Lol. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what is going to happen next! The song that Kaitlin sings is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. One of my favorite love songs. Incase you don't get the song, it means that people are telling her all about how bad the guy is so she tried to deny that she loves him thinking that he is bad for her but she loves him to much to deny her love for him anymore because it's hurting her to. I LOVE THAT SONG! I suggest that you listen to it, but I don't expect you to .lol. Review!!!**


	13. Don't Take the Girl

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 13: Don't Take the Girl**_

**Yes the title is the name of a country song by Time McGraw. Very cute song.lol. Anyways, I'm finally on chapter 13!! I can't believe it!! 13!!!!!! That means I only have about 2 or 3 more chapters left. Well, lets get this story going!**

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" Kaitlin yelled as she tried to pull the rope from the pole in the floor that she was tied to once again. "Kaitlin, calm down!" Simon said, unhappy that his friend was going through this. "I have to get out of here!" She yelled as she continued to yank at the rope, but it was only causing it to tighten around her wrists. "Kaitlin, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Alvin yelled as he noticed a small trickle of blood running from underneath the rope around her wrists.

She finally stopped and collapsed to the floor on her knees crying. "Why is this happening to me?" She cried. Alvin couldn't stand seeing her like this, it was killing him. "Come here." He said. Without hesitation she crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest where she cried into his dirty red hoodie. He spread his arms as far as the rope around his wrists would allow him to and placed them over Kaitlin's head until they were around her shoulders. "It's going to be fine." He said, trying to comfort her. "I don't want to die." She cried softly. "We don't want you to die either, but I promise we won't let him kill you. I promise he wont." He told her.

"Just incase something does happen..." She gulped. "I just want to thank you guys for being so nice and sweet to me and for being such wonderful friends." She said lifting her head up to look at Simon, Alvin, and Theodore. "How could we not be friends with you? You're such a sweet, funny, and cool girl." Simon said while he was trying to work up a smile at this sad moment. "Thanks Simon." She sniffled with a smile.

"You really should get some sleep. All this stress is wearing you out." Alvin said as he noticed her yawn. "But…" She started. "Don't worry I'll be right here, and so will Simon and Theodore." Alvin assured her. "Ok." She said as she closed her eyes. "We should get some sleep too." Simon told his brother. "Yeah, you're right. Theodore already has the right idea." Alvin said as he looked over at his little brother, who was fast asleep in the corner. "Night Simon." Alvin said. "Night Alvin." Simon told him.

_**The Next Morning………**_

Alvin was the first to wake up out of the four of them. He sat there staring at the wall that was starting to turn red from the rising sun outside. _"Please don't let that be a sign."_ He prayed silently as he continued to stare at the eerie red color. He quickly looked down when he felt Kaitlin move, but she was still asleep. He just smiled while he thought about the first time he had met her.

He had always liked her but it was just because she was another pretty girl, but soon if was for more reasons than that. She was the one girl he could be himself around, talk to, and just have fun. _"Dear God, please don't let anything happen to Kailtin today. I know that I haven't been the most faithful guy to all my ex girlfriends in the past, but this one is different. I really love her. Please protect her today. Send a miracle if possible." _He prayed once again. There was nothing else he could do now. Hopefully God did send a miracle, that's all he had to count on.

Once again Kaitlin moved. This time she looked straight up at him with her bright green eyes. "You're awake." He said as he smiled at her, even though all her makeup was gone she was still beautiful to him. "It's morning already?" She asked as she looked around the room. "Yep, time went by fast." He sighed. "Alvin, I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you yesterday." She apologized. "No, you don't have to. I understand why you acted the way you did. I will admit that I haven't been the best boyfriend to the girls that I dated." He laughed. She giggled at him.

"So, was that song that you sang yesterday really about me?" Alvin asked her. "Yeah." She chuckled. "Sorry that it didn't sound too good." She said. "Are you kidding, it was beautiful. I really like it. Once we get out of here I am going to get you hooked up with our new producer and get him to let you make your own single." Alvin told her. "Really? Do you think that a producer would really want me to record something?" She asked excitedly. "Who wouldn't? You're talented Kaitlin, and there is no denying that." Alvin said as he smiled at her. "Thanks." She whispered. _"Do it now Alvin, kiss her! It might be the only time you'll get to." _He thought as he was contemplating on if he should kiss her or not.

He was just about to start leaning in when the door to the room burst open. Without even saying a word the man walked in and jerked Kaitlin from out of his arms. "NO!" She screamed as the jerked her to her feet. "STOP!! LET HER GO!!" Alvin cried as he struggled to get up, but there wasn't anything he could do with his feet and hands tied together. "ALVIN HELP!!!" She cried as they pulled her out of the room. "PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!!" Simon yelled. "DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" Theodore cried out. Clyde walked to the doorway with a wide smile on his face. "Yell all you want, but it's not going to save her." Clyde laughed.

"I don't want you to kill her." Theodore cried. "Awww, well that's to bad because I am. But atleast you won't have to watch." Clyde smiled as he exited the room, but not before pulling the gun out of his pocket. "WAIT!!PLEASE DON'T!!" Alvin yelled, almost in tears. "NO!!!" Kaitlin yelled from the main room. "Is there any last words you would like to say before you die?" Clyde asked. "Go to hell!" She screamed. "Fair enough. Goodbye Kaitlin Meadows." Clyde said. "NO!!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore screamed in unison. They heard Kailtin scream as a gunshot filled the room. "No." Alvin whimpered.

To be continued……..

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! Lol. I mean, MWUHAHAHAHAHA!! Lol. Review!!**


	14. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

_**The Surprises of High School**_

_**Chapter 14: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**_

**Here is chapter 14! Sorry, that's all I have to say.lol.**

"This can't be happening." Simon whimpered as his eyes began to fill with tears. They heard some footsteps coming toward the door. "Great, now I guess we're next." Alvin said, anger in his voice. The door swung open and hit the wall, almost knocking the door off of its hinges. Theodore screamed when a man with a gun ran into the room. "It's ok. We're with the police department. We're here to get you guys out." The cop said as 3 more guys came into the room. They quickly cut the ropes off of the boys and escorted them out of the room.

When they got to the main room cops already had Clyde and his men on the floor and were handcuffing. "I don't see Kaitlin." Theodore whimpered. "Who?" The cop asked, over hearing the youngest chipmunk. "Kaitlin." Simon repeated. "She's outside in the ambulance." The officer said as he took them outside. They shielded their eyes from the sun. It had been the first time in about 2 days since they had actually set foot outside of the run-down building.

"Now, you guys wait out here." The cop told them. "Can we go and see Kaitlin?" Alvin asked, eager to see if she was alright. "Sure." The cop said as he gave them a smile and headed back into the building. "Come on." Alvin said as he took of running toward the ambulance with Simon and Theodore right behind him. When they reached the ambulance they saw Kaitlin sitting on the edge of the vehicle. A couple of people were wrapping her wrists with bandages.

"Kaitlin!" They all yelled in unison. She quickly jerked her head up. "Guys!! She yelled as she yanked her hands away from the paramedic and wrapped them around the boy's necks. "Oops, sorry." She apologized as she sat back down and handed her hands back the guy. "We thought you were dead!" Theodore said as he hugged her waist. "Me too!" She said as she took her left arm and placed it around him. "Thank God you're ok." Simon said, giving her a smile. "Same for you guys." She said.

"KAITLIN, ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE!" They heard people yell. "It's the Chipettes!!" Alvin said. The girls ran over to them and bombarded them with hugs. "You're ok!!" Brittany said as she gave each of them a hug. "What are you doing here?" Kaitlin asked Jeanette as she hugged her. "We helped them find you!" Eleanor said. "How?" Simon asked. "They found out where Clyde was hiding you and what he was planning on doing." An officer said as he approached the group of teenagers.

"How did you find it out?" Theodore asked. "We found some text messages on his cell phone." Jeanette said. "Yep, next time he planes on committing a crime he needs to remember to delete his text messages that have all the information on it." Brittany sneered. "He wont have to worry about that, because he wont be out of jail for a long time." The officer said as they watched an officer put Clyde and his men in the back of a cop car. "Thank god." Kaitlin said in relief. "Let's get you guys back to the hotel, on an airplane, and then back home." The officer said as he guided the teens to a cop car. After the car had pulled out of the crime scene Kaitlin let out a sigh, still in shock of almost being killed. Alvin looked over and noticed the look her face. He gently grabbed her hand and said "everything's fine." She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

**2 DAYS LATER……**

"Simon, could you get the door please!!" Alvin heard Dave yell from his music room downstairs. Alvin was replying to some fan mail that he had and was glad that Dave hadn't yelled for him to answer the door. He was too busy being famous at the moment. He had gotten through 6 letters when Theodore and Simon came upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked, noticing that his little brother was crying. "Just, go downstairs." Simon said, sniffling. "Why?" Alvin asked. "Kaitlin's downstairs." Simon said. Without having to hear another word Alvin quickly rushed down the stairs. Kaitlin was standing in the middle of the living room talking to Dave.

"Kaitlin." Alvin said with a smile. Kaitlin turned around and looked at him. "Hi." She said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Why are you here so early?" Alvin asked as he looked at the clock that read 10:00 am, Kaitlin didn't usually come over until 1:00pm. "I need to talk to you." She said. "Ok." He said, waiting for what she had to say. "Um, can we go outside and talk?" Kaitlin asked. "Sure." Alvin told her. He took her hand and led her outside, closing the door behind them.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?" Alvin asked as they stood on his front lawn. Before she could say anything she busted into tears. "Kaitlin, babe, what's wrong?" He asked, worried what she was crying about. "I'm….l-leaving." She said. "What?!" Alvin blurted out not sure he understood. "My father's dad is sick and he wants us all to go back to Cuba." Kaitlin cried some more. "No, you can't. Why can't you stay here? You can stay with us or with the Chipettes!" Alvin said, trying to find a way for her not to leave.

"I can't Alvin; he says he wants the whole family there. My grandfather only has about a month to live and he wants us all to be there with him." Kaitlin cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. "When are you leaving?" He asked, trying to fight back tears. "In an hour. We're going to the airport now. I wanted to come by here and say goodbye." She said as she pointed to the car that had a bunch of their belongings in it. The moving fan had the rest.

"Alvin?" She said as she looked up at him. "What babe?" He asked as he looked down in her green eyes. "If you don't want to date anymore I understand. I know that long distance relationships never really work and…" She trailed off. "Well, we'll make it work." Alvin said with a smile. "You still want to be with me, even though I'm going to be hundreds of miles away?" She asked. "I want to be with you rather its for these five minutes or for the next 50 years." He said. She couldn't help but smile at that answer. She was about to kiss him before he let go of her.

"Hold on, stay right here." He said as he took off running into the house. When he came back out he was holding something red in his arms. "I want you to have this." He said as he handed it to her. "Alvin, its one of your hoodies." She said laughing through her tears as she held up the red hoodie with the letter "A" on it in yellow. "That way you'll always have a piece of me." He told her. "Hold on, I have something for you too." She said as she ran toward the car. She opened the door and started to shuffle through her purse for a couple of minutes until she found what she needed and ran back to him. "Here." She said as she handed the object to him. It was a key that was around silver chain. "What does it go to?" He asked, curios to what it might unlock. "My heart." She said softly.

"Oh, Kaitlin. I'm really gonna miss you." He said as he grabbed her into a hug. "I'm taking you with me." She said as she placed her hand over her heart. "And I am keeping you here." He said. Without even saying a word, the leaned in and for the first time they kissed, but they knew it wouldn't be there last.

**AHHHHH!! HOW ROMANTIC!! IT'S OVER!! NOOOOO! I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted! I just want to thank Dicerox09, who read the sneak peeks for me! Nik-Chick11, and Vegatariankitty who review on every chapter from the beginning. I know that there are others who reviewed and I thank you guys too. There is going to be a sequel so keep a look out for it. It's going to be called "The Surprises after High School." Thanks again. Now go review, for the last time!!! tear**


End file.
